Little Nightmares
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Cryptic, tired of being an entertainer, because a nanny for Nightmare, not knowing what kind of secrets lie in the paws of the monsterous animatronic (Theres no Nightmare Fredbear so I put Fredbear instead) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Nanny for hire

_**A/N: New series, new me! Ask me Anything! NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA! IT BELONGS TO TEDDYBEARYT'S BABYSiTTERS!**_

Cryptic, a 19-year-old, was browsing through her phone, looking for a job. She got sick of being a entertainer, and she wanted a different job. She found nothing so far. _Geez, what does it take to get a job?_ She thought angerily. Just then, she received a text message:

 _UNKNOWN: Need a job?_

Cryptic thought it was suspicious of the message, but replied:

 _CRYPTIC: Yes, y?_  
 _UNKNOWN: I have a job for you. Pack your bags and come to the emailed address..._

 **~a~**

Cryptic arrived at the sent address and looked at the creepy house. 'Is this the right address?' She wondered. She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"WHO'S THERE?" A loud voice said.

"U-uh... I'm here for the job?" Cryptic said.

The door opened and revealed a terrifying black bear. Cryptic shook under her fur.

"Oh! Your here for the nanny job?" The black bear asked.

Cryptic just nodded.

"Come in! I'm Nightmare, and my fiance is Freddette." The black bear said. "We need help watching 8 kids."

 _8?!_

"I'll show you to your room." He offered. Cryptic followed him to her room and said thanks.

"When your unpacked, let me know." Nightmare said.

"Oh, I can unpack later... can I meet the children?" Cryptic asked.

"Sure! Follow me." Nightmare told her.

She followed him into a playroom with 8 kids.

"Over there is Lil' Fred-" He pointed to a brown little terrifying bear. "-sometimes he doesn't eat his food. and Over there-" He pointed to a blue bunny "-Is Lil' Bon. He likes to be carried around..." Nightmare went on, as Cryptic listened and nodded her head.

She wondered if she was ever gonna leave this place.

 _ **A/N: NOTE THIS WAS INSPIRED BY TEDDYBEARYT'S BABYSITTERS BOOK! I DO NOT OWN THE iDEA!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! IT BELONGS TO TEDDYBEARYT AND HIS BOOK BABYSITTERS!**_

"Cryptic, get up!" Freddette called.

Cryptic wasn't used to waking up at 8 AM, So shes been sleeping in and staying up til 12 AM.

She groaned and got out of bed. She was walking out of her room when she ran into Lil' Fred. (not like tripping him over)

"Nanny Cry is up!" Lil' Fred exclaimed.

"Mmorning, Lil' Fred!~" Cryptic greeted.

"Nanny Cry, Carry me!" Lil' Bon said.

"Okay!~" Cryptic lifted the child, which was the same height as her.

"Nanny Cry, I'm hungry!" Lil' Frank wailed.

"Okay, kiddos! Breakfast!" Freddette called.

 _Oh, thank god!_ Cryptic thought.

They all ate breakfast (including Nightmare) and it was silent until Nightmare asked Cryptic something.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"19." She replied.

"Oh." Nightmare said. "Just wondering." He stared at Freddette, who seemed to know what he was thinking.

The kids were done before Cryptic and they were asking her to play with them.

"Hurry up, Nanny Cry!" Lil' Frank begged.

"We wanna play!" Lil' Chi said.

"Playtime! Playtime!" Plushy chanted. Plushy was tugging Cryptic's left arm, making it hard for her to eat.

"Please let me eat, Plushy." Cryptic asked.

"No. Playtime!" Plushy said. He pulled Cryptic out of the chair and dragged her to the playroom.

"Oh, boy" Nightmare sighed.

 _ **A/N: Who knew prewritting stories makes it act like this?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepy Time

Cryptic was playing with Lil' Manny when she saw Freddette carrying a sack that was moving. she stared at it and wondered what was in the bag. Just then, Lil' Ballie was tugging her arm.

"Plushy won't share, Nanny Cry!" he whined.

"It was mine to begin with!" Plushy yelled.

"Plushy, we share, remember?~" Cryptic told him. She then yawned.

"I think Nanny Cry is tired!" Lil' NightMari said.

That was true. She was left with the children while Nightmare and Freddette did their thing. She yawned again. She hasn't gotten much sleep because the Lil' ones were keeping her up, wanting her to read them a story or want a glass of water.

"Maybe we should put her to bed!" Lil' Manny said.

"Now, now, Lil' ones-" Cryptic yawned. "-you don't need to. I'm fine-"

But they weren't listening. They were grabbing pillows, blankets, and stuffies. Lil' NightMari was lying her down. Lil' Manny put a pillow under her head, while Lil' Fred put a blanket on her. Lil' Bon grabbed her water while Lil' Frank gave her a stuffed teddy bear. Cryptic felt her eyelids getting heavy as the Lil' ones made sure she was in bed. Lil' Chi tucked her in and Lil' Ballie kissed her forehead. Cryptic found herself unable to stay awake and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Nanny Cry!~" they all said.

 **~a~**

Nightmare entered the playroom and saw Cryptic on the floor, asleep. He walked up to her but got shushed by the Lil' ones.

"Shh. Nanny Cry's sleeping." Lil' Chi said.

"She looked tired." Lil' Fred said.

She did look tired. Nightmare thought. Maybe she needs help with these kids. He stared at her and saw that she was sucking her thumb. She looked like alittle kid. Then, Nightmare got an idea. He went to Freddette to talk to her.

"I've got an idea." Nightmare said.

"Hmm?"

"We need more Nannies." Nightmare stated.

"We already have Cryptic." Freddette said.

"True." Nightmare agreed, "But I feel like we're working her to much." Nightmare said.

"Why not an ad?" Freddette suggested.

"That might work." Nightmare said.

He has big plans for Cryptic. He just needs more Nannies first.

 _ **A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Chapter 4 coming soon**_


	4. Chapter 4: Nannies Onboard

**_A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA IT BELONGS TO TEDDYBEARYT'S BABYSITTERS_**

Tony was watching TV when Fredrick and Tally came in.

"Tony, we found a job for us." Fredrick said.

"Its a Nanny job." Tally said.

Tony was good with children. So good, he is recommended as your go-to babysitter for little children.

"Where is it?" the light blue rabbit asked.

 **~a~**

The trio came up to the house and stared at it. Tally was shaking while Fredrick gulped. Tony just knocked.

a black, terrifying bear opened the door. "Are you three here for the job?" he asked.

Fredrick and Tally just nodded while Tony said "Yes."

"Come in. I'm Nightmare." the black bear said.

Nightmare showed them their rooms and told them they could unpack if they wanted. They said they were good and Nightmare nodded. He took the trio to the playroom, which was filled with 9 kids.

As if Nightmare knew what they were thinking, he spoke. "The white and lime one is Cryptic. Shes one of the nannies." he told them.

This reassured the trio, knowing they weren't alone.

 **~a~**

 _FT FREDDY: Cry, how is it?_  
 _FT FREDDY: Cry?_  
 _FT FREDDY: Cry, is your phone dead?_  
 _FT FREDDY: Are you ignoring me?_  
 _FT FREDDY: Cry?_  
 _FT FREDDY: Are you okay?_

Ft Freddy was trying to get a hold of his daughter, but she wasn't answering. He thought her phone might be dead, but he isn't sure.  
He received a message. Please be Cry.

 _UNKNOWN: Cry?_

Who is this?

 _FT FREDDY: Who is this? Why do you want Cry?_  
 _UNKNOWN: Im Jester. She isn't answering her phone. Im trying 2 text her._  
 _FT FREDDY: Me too._  
 _UNKNOWN: WAIT R U FT FREDDY? ? ?_  
 _FT FREDDY: Yes._  
 _UNKNOWN: WAIT cant u just track her?_

This kid is right. he can track her thanks to the tracking device Ennard installed into him.

 _FT FREDDY: Yes. Meet me in the breaker room._

 _ **A/N: I'm sleepy...**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Turn

_**A/N: no notes**_

Ft Freddy was waiting for Jester. He heard clanking and turned in the direction of the noise, only to see that Jester had a hiking backpack full of stuff.

"Jester." Ft Freddy groaned.

"I'm ready!" Jester said.

"You don't need that much stuff." Ft Freddy told him.

"Okay." Jester dropped his backpack.

THUNK!

"Lets go." Ft Freddy took the lead.

 **~a~**

Tony was playing with Lil' NightMari when Cryptic came up to him.

"Hey, I need help with Plushy." Cryptic asked.

"Sure." Tony said.

When Tony got to where Plushy was, he was hogging the toys.

"THERE MINE!" Plushy yelled.

"Plushy, we share, remember?~" Cryptic said.

"No! My toys!" Plushy growled.

"Plushy..." Tony said.

"What?" Plushy said.

"Do you want a timeout?" Tony asked.

"N-no." Plushy whined.

"Then share." Tony said.

Lil' Manny was standing there, looking at the toys. Plushy looked at the toys.

"Don't make me count to three." Tony warned.

Plushy looked at Tony.

"One..." Tony started counting.

Plushy backed away from the toys, letting Lil' Manny get a toy.

"Thanks, Plushy." Lil' Manny smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Plushy looked away.

Nightmare came in, looking at Cryptic.

"Cryptic, Freddette needs help with laundry." Nightmare asked.

"Okay, I'll go help her." Cryptic said.

 **~a~**

Cryptic was in the basement with Freddette, folding laundry.

"Hey, Cry?" Freddette asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know we do magic?" Freddette told her.

"Can I see?" Cryptic became surprised. They do magic?

Freddette reached at the shelf and grabbed a light blue flower in a purple pot.

"Smell this." She told her.

She did, embracing its sweet scent. She then became drowsy and fell to the floor, closing her eyes.

 **~a~**

Fredrick was working on lunch when Nightmare came up to the caramel bear.

"Hows lunch coming along?" Nightmare asked.

"Good." Fredrick said.

"We've got a new child coming to eat." Nightmare told him.

"Who?" Fredrick asked.

"Its a surprise." Nightmare said.

Fredrick stared at the black bear. A new child? Fredrick wonered. Just then Tally came in.

"Has anyone seen Cry?"

~a~

Cryptic couldn't see anything. It was black. She tried to move, but she was strapped down. She was able to move her mouth, though. She heard footstepscoming close to her.

"W-what's going on? W-who are you?" Cryptic asked.

"Your about to experience our magic" Freddette.

"F-Freddette? W-why?" Cryptic asked.

"Me and Nightmare were talking and we've decided. With your small height, we're gonna turn your mind into a childs." Freddette has changed.

"N-no!" Cryptic felt tears come out and fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, it'll all be over soon." Cryptic felt a paw rubbing her right leg. Was that regret?

"Why do you do this?" Cryptic sobbed.

"Its what Nightmare wants... I'm sorry." Freddette said.

"DON'T DO THIS!" Cryptic screamed.

"Shh..." a spoon carrying some fluid was placed into her mouth. Cryptic swallowed it. She felt her mind being turned back aged. She wasn't 19 anymore; she was 6.

She felt paws on the back of her head, untying whatever was covering her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a terrying bear in front of her. Crypticbegan to cry.

"Shh Lil' Cry." the bear kissed her forehead.

She felt her saddness fade away. She felt safe around this bear.

"Are you my Mommy?" She asked.

The bear stared for a bit, smiling.

"Yes." she replied.


End file.
